Outcasted Joy
by Tyjet Ansatsu
Summary: Sora Landon is the school outcast, hated by every one, and just wishes that he would be left alone. Things start to change when a group of tough but loyal group of outcasts arrives. chock full of my OCs, coarse and rude language, and drug and alcohol use.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs and the plot. Now off with the rabid lawyers!

FOREWORD: this story contains corse language, substance abuse, sexual content, violence, and mild gore in later chapters. Also, I have taken Aeris in another direction than she normally goes. Feel free to contact me with any suggestions. Than you and enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Chapter One: The Outcasts.

The day dawned bright and cheery on the destiny islands. Well, for most people. For Sora Landon, it was just another day of hell. He was at the bottom of the proverbial food chain, so to speak. In other words, he was the outcast of the school. Sure there were others, but even they hated him. As he trudged down the well beaten path to the local boarding school, he couldn't help but feel that there was something different in the air today, like something was about to change. As if on cue, it began to rain. "Great...just fucking great..." he muttered as he dashed toward the massive borading school he would be attending again this year.

As he arrived, he spotted a car that wasn't there ever before. It was like a black version of the General Lee, with the engine protruding from the hood like it was a muscle car. Pushing thoughts of the car aside, he entered the building and headed to his new dorm. As he entered the room, a strange odor filled his nose. Coughing, he proceeded to the small kitchenette and found a guy dressed entirely in black, smoking what appeared to be a peace pipe. Upon noticing Sora, he put the flame out and set it down. "Greetings, most downcasted fellow." he said airily as he hung the pipe on the wall next to a sword. "I am Dave, master of the night!" he said grandly. Sora stared. About two seconds later, Dave burst out laughing. "Gods, that one never gets old!" he said as he flomped onto the bed in the farthest corner of the room from the door. With a sigh, Sora took the other bed. "You're Sora, right?" Dave asked as he flipped through a magazine. "Yeah. Why, do you wanna pick on me too?" Sora asked icily. "No, just wanted to see who every one was calling the school freak." Dave said as he put the magazine away and pulled out a lawn dart and hurled it at the wall. "You might have some competition for that this year, bro." Dave said as he got up and opened the door, revealing four other guys.

In the popular dorm, a girl strode down the hall like she owned the place. Let's face it, she all but did. Her long brown hair swayed behind her as she walked, her green eyes sweeping across the area. She spied a girl that had obviously just got here. Her shoulder length hair was flaming red, hey eyes were a vibrant green, her skin was tanned as if she spent hours at the beach, and she had a perfect hour glass figure. The girl was also carrying an ornately decorated katana. "Hi, I'm Aeris." she said as she glided up to the new girl. "Ashlee." the new girl said stonily. It was only then that Aeris noted Ashlee was dressed in mostly dark colored clothing. Well, that would have to change or she would end up with either goths or the outcasts. And she couldn't have that.

Sora stared at his new room mate Dave. His hair was a short and spikey flaming red, which defyed gravity, even when soaking wet. His eyes looked like some one had shone the sunlight through a pair of emeralds and put them straight into his head. He was very muscular, and had scars all over his body and had a great tan. His frineds semed to be like him in some ways, but in their own ways, they stood out as well. There was Justin Whilder, a samurai who always had some sort of sword with him at all times, towered over every one, standing at seven and a half feet tall, always ready to back his friends up in a pinch. Then there was Derak Hodwell, the leader of the group. There were rumors flying around that he was a geomancer, but nothing had ever been proven. He always dressed like a member of the gang Organization XIII, and never really stood out that much. Then there was Anthony Moarti, a lady killer if there was one. He knew he looked good, and used it to his full advantage, dressing in tanktops and stonewashed blue jeans that showed his excellent physique. His profession of choice was one that gave the group frequent headaches, however. He was a professional gambler, and pirate. Yes, pirate. And the final member, was Ian Johnson, the shaolin. He had the patience of a saint, and was a master of several rare forms of martial arts, as well as many common ones. He always dressed in martial arts gis, and rarely lost his temper. This was gonna be an interesting year.

As Aeris filled Ashlee in on how things were run around here, Ashlee felt like judo throwing the pink obsessed prep out the nearest window. She hated preps, and their view on life. As her twin brother Dave had once siad, "they were one step below politicains on the parasite chain." And now she understood why he said that. Aeris was the living, breathing, example of that. "This is my room." Ashlee said, careful not to let her tone betray that she was rejoicing inwardly. As she entered the room, she slammed the door and let out a whoop of joy. "Who's there?" a voice called out, sounding slightly alarmed. A girl with long brown hair and crimson eyes emerged from the can, drying her hair, wrapped in a towel. "Oh, you must be Ashlee. I'm Tifa." the girl said as she unwrapped the towel and began drying off completely. Ashlee nodded and threw her bag onto the bed and pulled a bag of weed out of her pocket. "Want a doobie?" she asked Tifa as the other girl got dressed. She shrugged and accepted.

Sora couldn't help but be amazed at the way the group interacted. It was like they were a clan or something. "So how do you guys know each other?" Sora asked. "We go way back." Ian said. "That doesn't tell me anything." Sora complained. "It wasn't supposed to." Ian replied as he sat down in a bean bag chair. "Aren't you guys gonna go to class?" Sora questioned. "Can't imagine how it wouldn't make any differance." Anthony said with a shrug. "Come on guys, just for the first few weeks." Derak insisted. The group groaned and grabbed their books.

As they exited the dorm, Sora collided with some one. "Watch it, Landon." a cold voice snarled. Sora looked up to see Riku Oharu standing over him, his usual grouop of flunkies laughing. "Leave him alone." Dave spat as he stepped up, ready to go "fifteen rounds of your on your own"**(1)** with this silver haired punk. "Stay out of this, reject." Riku said as he prepared to kick Sora. As his foot went streaking toward Sora's gut, another foot blocked it. "I belive he said leave him alone." Ian said calmly, while the others stood behind them. "What's you people's deal? I didn't even mess with you. Yet." Riku said. Justin glared from his higher vantage point. "You mess with him, you mess with us. Got it, dickhead?" He said savagely. Riku backed off a little, surprised that Sora actually had some one defend him. As the group stalked off, Sora got up and looked at the other five. "Why did you do that? Now their gonna be after you guys too!" Sora exclaimed as he dusted himself off. "We know. And we don't care." Anthony said as he relaxed his grip on the pistol he had in his pocket. "This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Ian said as the bell rang, forcing them to dash toward the class they were supposed be in.

As Tifa and Ashlee exited their dorm, Ashlee was filling Tifa and her other frineds Kairi and Yuffie in on what her life had been like: traveling with her brother and his friends, dancing for a living, instructing an all female martial arts class, racing her motor cycle, and whatnot. In short, life in the fast lane. She stopped when she saw the bitch squad Tifa had been telling her about earlier. Aeris, Rinoa, and Namine. And they were coming toward them. "Well, Ashlee, what's a girl like you doing with lowlife like them?" Aeris sneered. Ashlee stiffened noticably. "Go fuck yourself, bitch, and don't ever talk about my people like that again, or you will be needing more than just a nose job." Ashlee spat as she fell into a praying mantis fighting stance. Aeris backed away in surprise. There was the sound of a male voice laughing as a boy that looked almost exactly like Ashlee came strolling up with Sora and four other people. "Good one sis." he said approvingly. Just then Riku and his group joined the bitch squad. The girls noticed Dave and his friends also tensed for a fight. "Shove off, lowlife." Riku said disdainfully. "We'll settle this later, dickwad." Dave spat as the outcasts walked off.

As they entered the classroom, Dave did an admirable rear march out of the room. Ashlee took one look inside the room and grabbed the back of his shirt. "Let's go, Dave." she said as she dragged him back in. "What's up?" Derak asked as he peered in. Then he saw her. Antionette Taylor, Dave's old girlfriend. Sitting next to her was another Latina girl, equally as beautiful: Myra Fernandez was what Dave had been told was her name. It didn't really matter. As Dave sat in the back of the class, he took a moment to take in his surroundings. There were preps and jocks everywhere. Just freaking great...

"Hey Annie!" a hyper voice said energetically. Antionette looked over her shoulder and stared. "Ashlee? When the hell did you get here?" she hissed. Myra looked as well, except she looked past her friend to the back of the class, where she spotted Dave leaning against the wall. She tapped Antionette's shoulder and pointed. Antionette stared, then stood and headed to the back of the class. She stood in front of Dave and cleared her throat. He looked up and swore.

Across the room, another silver haired person sat watching the proceedings. "So this new outcast knows my girl? Hmph. Then he'll just have to be removed." he said under his breath. He looked to his right, at a blue haired person. "Saix, take care of it later. And get rid of that bothersome Sora as well." he said as the sensei entered . Saix nodded. "Sure thing Xemnas." Saix said as he thought of how to take care of it, while making it look like an accident.

Dave stared up at the girl before him, trying to find the right thing to say other than a loud and abrasive string of curses. "What are you doing here? I thought you got sent back to Twilight Town!" she demanded angrily. The last time she had seen him was when he had blown up her mom's car. "What am I doing here? It looks like I'm going to school." Dave said, showing some of his typical attitude. "Yeah, I get that, but why here, jackass?" she said angrily. He looked up at her with a looked that personified sarcasm. "Let's see...so I could wreak havoc?" He said as he propped his feet up on his desk and rolled his eyes. That was one of things he had loved about her: she always knew how to get under his skin, and then fix the problem she had just caused. "Seriously though, I got my ass kicked out of the damn place." he said as the sensei entered, forcing her to return to her seat. Dave growled low in his throat; this was gonna be an interesting year, to say the least.

* * *

**(1): **a game where you beat each other until one is incapable of standing. 

Reviews are welcomed, but plaese be gentle...


End file.
